


Love in Style

by Evi1990



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable Hinata Natsu, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Exposed Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio crossdressing, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oral Sex, POV Kageyama Tobio, Smut, smut in chapter 2, this will be probably continued as a collection of kagehina smut so stay tuned for more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evi1990/pseuds/Evi1990
Summary: Update March 6th 2021: I wrote a short sequel, see chapter 2 - this is pure Lemon/Smut/pwp though with almost no other plot xD You've been warned ;D~~~~„Just give me one good reason why I should wear a dress.“Starring:Adorable Hinata Natsu, exposing her brother's deepest fantasy;Embarrassed yet kind of turned on Hinata Shouyou;Kageyama Tobio, oblivious to both his AND Hinata Shouyou's feelings. Also deeply questioning his life choices. Also, his single brain cell is very much alive. It really is. I think.~~~~If you are interested in a visual of Kageyama in THE dress, I'll post the link in the chapter notes (thanks to my dear friend Kat who edited that for me - you are amazing <3)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Love in Style

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the pic of Kageyama in the beautiful dress that I'll mention in this fic: https://bit.ly/3uj6LjF
> 
> Also, if you are not familiar with the term 'Boke' (that I will use extensively in this fic) - here's a short yet extremely funny video on YouTube of all the times Kageyama calls Hinata that :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cl_Y1fVthFI
> 
> ~~~~

„Just give me **_one_ **good reason why **_I_** should wear a dress.“

Kageyama should have known better. Spending the night at Hinata’s really had been the stupidest idea his single brain cell had ever come up with. Why had he come here in the first place? It would have made much more sense if they had met up with Yachi to study for that stupid English test next week. Hinata knew even less than he did, and Kageyama’s vocabulary was already limited to common volleyball terms. What the hell had he been thinking? He wouldn’t have stayed the night at all if he hadn’t just missed the last bus. He had called his mum, who had told him that he should just stay over at Hinata’s place. ‚ _After all, tomorrow is Saturday, Tobio_ ,‘ he mimicked her in his mind with a distorted voice. Thanks for nothing.

Well, and where had all this led him now? That he was engaged in an eye duel with Hinata’s little sister Natsu, while her brother had been nowhere to be seen for minutes. She had just popped in while Kageyama was impatiently waiting for him in his room. She had chattered away without restraint - he was actually already used to that from her. It wasn’t the first time he had been to Hinata’s house, and it had been the same every time. First, she besieged her brother, then him. This damn kid definitely had an addiction to attention, only there hadn’t been anyone to officially diagnose it yet.

And although Natsu was annoying enough as it was, today was even weirder than usual. Actually, he couldn’t really think of the right words for this situation. After Natsu had obviously lost interest in telling Kageyama more stories about her favourite doll, she had walked purposefully to Hinata’s wardrobe and pulled out a dress. But could you even call this scrap of cloth a dress?

The girl still held the dress in front of his face, and ever since she had more or less just ordered him to put it on, she had not averted her gaze from Kageyama. On the contrary, the expression in her eyes left no doubt that she was completely serious and would not give in so easily. Unfortunately, he still didn’t understand what was happening at all. Why was there such a dress in Hinata’s wardrobe in the first place? And how the hell did Natsu get the glorious idea that _he_ would just wear it like that?

Still completely desperate for answers, he suddenly heard the door open and Hinata step into the room.

„Sorry it took so long, my mum wanted...“

And the moment he saw what Natsu just presented to Kageyama, his face fell, and for a second, he seemed to go into a state of shock, before obviously regaining his composure and running towards Natsu in a panic.

„Natsu, what the... what are you doing!?“ he shouted before snatching the piece of cloth from his little sister’s hands, though still carefully enough not to wrinkle or even break it unnecessarily.

Kageyama crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked back and forth between the two of them, then asked, annoyed, „Can someone maybe enlighten me as to what this is all about?“

Natsu turned her head to Kageyama before answering, „I was going to sleep with Nii-chan in his room yesterday, and when he came home from volleyball practice, I was going to hide in the closet to surprise him. And that’s when I found the-“

That was as far as she got because Hinata had jumped in and firmly held a hand over her mouth to silence her. Though she protested loudly, Hinata was stronger, and over her slurred shouts, Hinata said to Kageyama, „Do-don’t listen to her! She’s talking total nonsense!“ Then, he laughed, and it wasn’t hard for the setter to tell that it was a nervous, insecure laugh.

When Natsu bit her big brother’s hand, causing him to cry out loud in response, she managed to free herself from his clutches and said in a sad voice and quivering lower lip, „But Nii-chan, I just want you to be happy!“

„Huh?“ both Hinata and Kageyama replied simultaneously, frowning.

Natsu’s big eyes filled with tears, and while some rolled down her cheek, she explained, „Nii-chan said he bought the dress because he thought it would look good on Tobio and imagined Tobio wearing it. And after that, Nii-chan turned all red and I wasn’t allowed to sleep over in his room anymore. Did I do something wrong, Nii-chan?“

As she began to sob slightly, Hinata sighed and hugged her. Kageyama had absolutely no idea what to do right now. And he, even more, didn’t know what to make of it all. Hinata had got it for him to put it on? But why should he do something like that? And anyway, why did everyone suddenly get the idea that he was wearing women’s clothes? Where had he taken a wrong turn in his life to get to this point?

„It’s okay, Natsu, no need to cry,“ he heard Hinata say, still hugging Natsu tightly. And just a second later, the eyes of the middle blocker and the setter met. It was not hard to see how embarrassed Hinata was. His cheeks seemed to glow and the expression in his eyes also spoke volumes. But the longer Kageyama looked, the more he could perceive that there was more behind it - it was becoming quite obvious that Natsu had spoken the truth and Hinata did indeed harbour this desire. For whatever reason, this was really more than a mystery to Kageyama.

At that moment, Hinata broke away from his sister. „Hey, do you want to help Mum? She’s preparing dinner right now.“ He opened the door to the room and before she could utter a word of protest, he pushed her out of the room and closed the door. Kageyama watched as he leaned his forehead against the closed door for a split second and heaved a sigh, but the very next moment, still with the dress over his arm, he turned to him and put on his usual grin.

„We should go over English vocabulary before dinner. Man, I’m starving, I wonder what’s for dinner? I hope Mum makes the curry, it’s really yummy!“

And as Hinata talked himself further and further into a frenzy, he tried to unobtrusively hang the dress back in the wardrobe, and the fact that he thought Kageyama was such a poor observer, with the important volleyball position he held, disappointed him a little. Besides, Kageyama certainly wouldn’t back off and let Hinata off the hook so easily.

„Boke, shut up. Why do you want me to put on that dress?“ asked Kageyama straight out, just as Hinata was closing the wardrobe door again.

„Huh?“ replied Hinata, half shocked, half exasperated, at least that’s what it looked like. Again, he laughed insecurely, almost a little hysterically, before saying, „Oh, Natsu was just talking nonsense. Did you actually believe that?“

He was lying, that was way too obvious for Kageyama, and he could probe further now, ask what else he had the dress for then, but he knew that Hinata, this dumbass, would only spin himself a bigger web of lies and excuses. There would be no point, so he left it at that. But still - somehow, he couldn’t get the thought out of his head to just do it, to put the dress on.

Okay, stop, time out. He thought _what_?! Had he completely lost it now? Maybe it was that weird feeling again, wanting to beat Hinata at everything, the irrepressible will to win? It just didn’t make sense somehow, after all, this wasn’t a competition. Although that didn’t necessarily mean anything, after all, they could make a competition out of pretty much anything if they wanted to. But he still had the feeling that that wasn’t the case here.

So why couldn’t he just let it go? Or at least tell him what a bullshit idea this all was and that there was no way he was going to do this, not even over his dead body? And anyway, why did he keep having this weird feeling in his stomach whenever Hinata looked at him the way he had when he’d hugged Natsu? When his sister had looked at him with her big googly eyes, he hadn’t felt anything at all, apart from the general annoyance. But Hinata’s gaze triggered something in him that he had never felt before. It was a bit like the excitement before a match, and yet, it felt different. He couldn’t quite get his head around what it was exactly, but this novel sensation irritated him - and in equal parts, it was so appealing that Kageyama didn’t want it to stop.

Kageyama was still standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded in front of his chest, while Hinata was frantically running around preparing their study materials. The setter sighed - mainly because of his absurd thoughts, but also already in anticipation of what he was about to say.

„Let’s say, theoretically speaking, I would do it. What do I get for it in return?“

The middle blocker immediately stopped moving and froze. As if in slow motion, he turned his head to Kageyama and surprise was clearly written on his face. Or was he suffering more of a shock right now? Why did Hinata suddenly start sweating like that?

„Y-you... would...“ he stuttered, and Kageyama’s expression - and if he was honest, his mood, too - darkened. „Are you deaf, or what, Boke?“ he retorted angrily, even though he knew he was much angrier with himself than with the other.

Hinata put all the books he had been carrying until now on the table, knelt on the floor and sat on his legs, his eyes downcast in shame. He mumbled the first words so quietly to himself that Kageyama barely understood him, but then, his voice became a little louder as he said, „I don’t know.... Two nikuman? Or a week’s supply of milk?“

Tempting as it was, was that really all Hinata had to offer? „Are you stupid? I won’t even take my T-shirt off for that!“

An awkward silence fell over the two of them and Hinata was still having trouble looking back up at Kageyama. Inwardly, he had to laugh - Hinata wasn’t usually so shy after all. And why, for fuck’s sake, did the sight of the shorter one give him such a tingling in his stomach again?

And before he gave it much thought, Kageyama said, „Okay, you go outside and think of something good as a reward while I put this on.“ Somewhere in the very back of his mind, a voice told him that he would bitterly regret this, but once he had decided that he was going to do something, there was no going back. And he certainly wouldn’t start changing that course of action now. Especially since it would then also feel as if he had lost to Hinata - and he didn’t lose to him. Not ever. Not today, not tomorrow, not in a hundred years.

At that moment, Hinata seemed to have regained the courage to look directly at him, and besides surprise, Kageyama could now see something like anticipation, even if the middle blocker seemed to be trying his best to disguise it.

„But...“ Hinata began but was immediately interrupted again by Kageyama. „Get out! Or do you want me to change my mind right now?“

Hastily, Hinata stood up and was gone only seconds later. Sceptically, Kageyama let his gaze wander to Hinata’s wardrobe, where the thin piece of cloth was stored away again. With slow steps, he approached it, opened the door and pulled it out.

Interesting. The fabric was quite different from what he had expected. It was totally smooth and silky, completely different from the clothes he usually wore, especially when he thought of his sports clothes. He lifted the satin breath of virtually nothing by the spaghetti straps up to look at it fully. It was all black and shiny. It had gotten a few wrinkles from the scuffle between Hinata and Natsu earlier, but you only noticed them if you stood right in front of it and paid close attention. The hem of the dress was transparent lace. Kageyama sighed for what felt like the millionth time today - at least, the entire dress wasn’t so sheer.

He put it down briefly on Hinata’s bed to get undressed, and except for his boxers, he took everything off and threw all his clothes carelessly on the floor. As he put the dress on, he couldn’t help but notice how amazingly well it fitted him. How had Hinata known his size so precisely? And why was that even the first question he asked himself, and not why he was now standing here in Hinata’s room wearing a woman’s dress?

It annoyed him to an indescribable degree, but he couldn’t help thinking how good the fabric felt against his skin. The silky material left a cool feeling on his skin, and when he stroked his fingers over it, he couldn’t help but describe it as pleasant. Actually, he would have thought he would feel somehow uncomfortable now, which is why he himself was surprised that the exact opposite was the case.

But before he could ponder further what exactly to make of it now, there was a knock at the door, and through a tiny crack, Hinata stammered, „Ca-can I come back in?“

„Yes, come in,“ Kageyama replied, whereupon Hinata, eyes still averted from him at first, opened the door all the way, slipped through and hastily pulled it shut again. He leaned back against it and raised his head agonisingly slowly - until their eyes met.

Hinata gasped and immediately turned red as a tomato. „So, satisfied now?“ asked Kageyama, putting his hands on his hips and looking expectantly at the middle blocker.

But he still seemed to be struggling uncannily with his composure. „I-I don’t know,“ he stammered, and as Hinata put a hand to his mouth, Kageyama said in a warning tone, „Don’t you dare even think about laughing, dumbass!“

He saw and heard Hinata swallow hard before he began to speak again, „I.... I have to go out for a minute.“

Oh, no, Hinata would stay right where he was. Just as the shorter one was about to open the door and leave again, Kageyama came up to him in quick strides and pushed the door shut forcefully. Hinata tried for a few seconds to open it, but Kageyama was stronger and prevailed. So he gave up, turned around again and leaned back against it, Kageyama’s right arm right next to his head, his hand still pressed against the wood of the door.

And while Hinata’s gaze wandered silently over Kageyama’s body, the setter wondered why it was suddenly so warm in this room. And why was his heart racing like that? Why did his breath quicken when he saw that expression in Hinata’s eyes? Why didn’t he feel the need to put distance between them again, even though they were closer than ever right now?

In a barely audible whisper, Hinata then said, „I’ve thought of something as a reward.“

Kageyama gave a fleeting laugh, then replied, „This better be something real good, Boke.“

Hinata was now looking him straight in the eye, and before Kageyama could come up with the next absurd thought, Hinata stood on his tiptoes - and gave him a kiss on the cheek?

The shorter one went back to his starting position and looked intimidated and also a little unsettled. And Kageyama’s head went blank at that moment. As if a wind had swept away all his thoughts and left nothing but air. He couldn’t focus on anything, couldn’t think about anything at all. Total blackout.

He didn’t know how much time had passed up to this point, but eventually, the first thoughts returned to his mind. However, he could only think of one thing: Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.... All he could see in his mind was his face, his eyes, his... lips...?

„Ka-Kageyama?“ Hinata stammered, bringing him back to reality. His vision cleared up before his eyes again, and as he looked at the shorter one in front of him, a pang of anger even came over him. He now also propped his hand to the left of Hinata’s head, brought his face closer to his, and then said in a dominant tone, „Idiot, you call that a reward? _This_ is a reward.“

And with those words, and without even pondering for a second, he placed his lips on the middle blocker’s. The latter seemed perplexed at first, but when Kageyama noticed how he gradually relaxed, that feeling transferred to himself as well. At the same time, they closed their eyes and he felt Hinata return the kiss.

At first, their lips moved tentatively on each other’s, but then, Hinata opened his mouth a tiny crack and Kageyama couldn’t help himself, he followed his instincts and let his tongue slide over Hinata’s lips and then into his mouth. The shorter one let out a long drawn-out sound that Kageyama had never heard him make before. Was that what it sounded like when someone moaned, when Hinata moaned? Why did it feel so intoxicatingly good?

Hinata’s tongue moved carefully around Kageyama’s at first, but then, their movements gained speed and intensity. And when Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulled him even closer, the tingling in the setter’s stomach exploded and spread throughout his whole body. He could still feel it down to the tips of his fingers and toes. Goosebumps spread everywhere and he was suddenly hot, so hot. 

He didn’t know what those feelings were that he was feeling right now. Yet - he soaked up every sensation. Be it the smell of Hinata’s shampoo, the taste of green tea in Hinata’s mouth or the feel of his soft lips. All his senses were taken over by Hinata at that moment, and even if he was reluctant to admit it: it didn’t bother him.

Kageyama couldn’t tell how long they stood there kissing, but eventually, they let go of each other. Breathless and with transfigured looks, they looked at each other for a moment, neither saying a word. He wouldn’t have known what to say either. What did one normally say after kissing someone? And especially if that particular someone was a person you had always seen as your biggest rival?

Still somewhat confused about his own feelings and the whole situation, Kageyama pushed himself away from the door and turned around. He walked back into the room, and after a brief silence, he heard Hinata ask behind him, „Wh-what are you doing?“

„What does it look like, Boke? You think I walk around like this all day?“ As Kageyama was about to pull his dress over his head, Hinata ran up to him and hugged him tumultuously from behind, and his speed and strength at that moment almost caused Kageyama to topple forward, but he just managed to catch himself. Against his back and therefore a little muffled, Hinata muttered, „Can’t you keep it on a little longer?“

Kageyama grumbled before replying, „What, and sit at your table like this for dinner, or what?“ Hinata strengthened the hug a little more, then said, „Another five minutes or so? Please?“, and the way he said it left Kageyama with little choice. Why was it that he suddenly found it so difficult to impose his own will? Or maybe he just wanted the same thing as Hinata? How illogical was that?

Sighing, he turned around, took Hinata’s face in both hands, who immediately looked at him dumbfounded, and declared, „Fine. But I’ll get my reward _first_ this time.“ With these words, he bridged the small distance between their faces and pulled Hinata into a kiss again, which was now marked by a demanding passion from the very first second.

And as Hinata now wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist and pressed his body fiercely against the setter’s, the scales suddenly fell from his eyes: the tingling in his stomach was not just a simple tingling. They were butterflies, and the feeling was so intense that Kageyama thought they must have been partying by the thousands. But it didn’t bother him, quite the opposite. It was intoxicating and electrifying, and he would want to keep it that way - so that the party of butterflies may never end.


	2. Fuck in Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy you perverts ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was really surreal. Kageyama was still standing in the middle of Hinata’s room. In a black silk dress. Hinata’s tongue in his mouth. He couldn’t remember ever having experienced such a crazy day, not in his entire life. And why did it actually bother him so little? What was happening right now?

And more importantly, what was happening to his body here right now? Their first kiss had been worlds more restrained compared to this one. The feeling that seemed to flow through his whole body, however, was much more intense in this second kiss. Heat dominated his every pore and for reasons he couldn’t fathom, he couldn’t stop kissing Hinata and it seemed the middle blocker felt no different.

Kageyama broke away from Hinata for a brief moment, the expression on his face making it obvious how little he liked it. But Kageyama wanted to look him in the eye, if only for a few seconds, hoping to find the answers to all his questions, especially the one about why he just couldn’t stop. What he found instead was the realisation that as soon as he looked even remotely into Hinata’s face, his mind completely shut down. He could think of nothing but Hinata.

And those lips... Kageyama’s hands were still on either side of Hinata’s head, and slowly, he began to stroke his cheek with the thumb of his left hand. His skin was so soft, and the setter watched Hinata’s pupils dilate. He breathed in and out quickly, his cheeks were red and burning, and his eyes radiated something that was completely unknown to Kageyama. He had never seen that expression on him before, nor on anyone else, and he wondered if Hinata saw something similar in his eyes.

Then, Kageyama’s attention moved to the middle blocker’s lips, and almost unconsciously, his thumb moved from his cheek to his mouth, stroking it gently. As he had expected, his lips felt just as soft as when they rested on his mouth. He was so fascinated that he could not take his eyes off them. He moved his thumb slowly from side to side and repeated it a few times until he stopped in the middle and opened Hinata’s mouth, just a tiny bit, and the redhead followed the movement as if automatically.

Lost in thought, Kageyama licked his own lips and let his thumb slide into Hinata’s mouth. Intoxicated, Kageyama watched Hinata’s tongue wet his finger with his saliva and he began to suck on it. His gaze wandered to Hinata’s eyes, which had that intense expression again. If Kageyama had to describe it, lust would probably be the right word, even though he had no idea what someone with that feeling should look like. But it didn’t matter, because it wasn’t just anyone standing in front of him - it was Hinata, and everything he did triggered a fire in Kageyama that he had never known before.

Now, Hinata took the initiative. With one hand, he grasped Kageyama’s, opened his mouth a little more and took more fingers inside. For a brief moment, he closed his eyes before opening them again and looking the setter straight in the face as he licked several of his fingers as if his life were at stake. Kageyama swallowed hard and had to gasp. This was all so new to him, and yet he couldn’t think of anything better at that moment. Not even a volleyball match would be able to stop him from doing this. And while he watched Hinata eagerly taking his fingers inside himself, he wondered what else could be done with that mouth.

When he realised what had just gone through his mind, he withdrew his fingers from Hinata on impulse. What had he just been thinking? Did he want to... with Hinata...

But his thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he heard Hinata whisper, „Kageyama...“ And when he looked into his eyes again, he was mesmerised. His brown eyes shone so brightly and Kageyama could not tear himself away from them. And while the setter still stood motionless, Hinata started running his hands over the dress Kageyama was still wearing.

The middle blocker averted his gaze, following the movements of his hands with his eyes. Despite the fabric lying between his bare skin and Hinata’s fingers, every part tingled under his touch, and Kageyama could only think one thing: more. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, shutting out his mind and simply enjoying. He just followed his natural instincts and let it happen.

Kageyama noticed how Hinata moved even closer to him and his hands were now stroking his back. He was still in a trance when he heard Hinata say in a husky voice, „I’ve imagined you wearing that dress so many times, but seeing you in it for real now is a thousand times better.“

Kageyama let out an audible sigh. Hinata was still stroking his back, but it just wasn’t enough. He opened his eyes again and looked down at the middle blocker, who looked up at him at the same moment. When their eyes met, Kageyama took both of Hinata’s hands - and guided them under the dress. He could see the surprise flashing in the latter’s eyes, his mouth slightly open, but only a second later, the corners of his mouth pulled up slightly. The redhead began to caress Kageyama’s skin. Damn, that felt even better than he had thought. His heat doubled under the warmth of Hinata’s hands and he had to throw his head back again. He still couldn’t suppress a muffled moan.

„Take off the dress,“ Hinata whispered, and his voice was very close to his ear. He hadn’t even noticed how the shorter one had stood on his tiptoes. For a brief moment, he had been taken aback but immediately followed Hinata’s request, which, he now realised, was very similar to his own wish. So he pulled the satin breath of virtually nothing over his head and threw it next to Hinata’s bed, now standing before him in only his black, tight boxers. 

For a few seconds, they just looked at each other, both breathing heavily, until they both obviously couldn’t take it anymore and demandingly pressed their lips on each other’s. Kageyama dropped all inhibitions now, he couldn’t help it, even if he still wanted to control himself, the attempt alone would have been pointless. Their tongues fought with each other as if it were another one of their competitions, while Kageyama pulled Hinata close to him and moved his hands under his T-shirt, stroking up and down his back.

Hinata’s skin felt so good. Everything about him was beguiling - the feel of his lips, his tongue, the gasps he kept making. Kageyama was addicted to everything the shorter one had to give. He broke away from Hinata’s mouth only to cover his neck with kisses. In some places, he bit lightly into the soft skin, eliciting a loud moan from Hinata. God. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and sighed in his ear, „Aaah.... Ka-Kageyama... More...“

It was as if he had read his mind, for Kageyama too was craving for more. When he noticed the first drops of sweat coming off Hinata’s hairline, he caught them with his tongue, licked hungrily over the latter’s neck and enjoyed the salty taste in his mouth. It was as if a part of Hinata had now melted into him, but it still wasn’t enough. So he moved his mouth to Hinata’s ear and began to nibble on its lobe, which only increased Hinata’s moans.

Kageyama had lost all self-control by now. A quick glance down his own body was enough to see how aroused he had become in the meantime, for the bulge in his boxers was quite obvious. He didn’t know if he had ever been this hard before. Yes, he too had seen porn on the internet, like pretty much everyone else his age. But nothing had even come close to what he was feeling now, the middle blocker very close to his body, his unstoppable moans in his ear. And maybe it had just taken Hinata to drive him to the brink of madness, so that there was no turning back.

He brought his lips very close to Hinata’s ear, then whispered to him, „What do you want, Hinata?“ The middle blocker threw his head back, exposing more of the skin on his neck, and groaned loudly again before replying, „You. I want you, Kageyama. Please!“

A wave of passion surged through Kageyama’s body, and this certainly was a feeling he could get used to. All he could think now was: he wanted to hear Hinata beg. Beg for more. He let one hand slide under Hinata’s T-shirt, stroking up and down the front of his torso, eventually coming to a stop at his nipples. He twirled a nipple between two fingers, causing the middle blocker to moan repeatedly. Kageyama loved the feeling of having so much power over Hinata, and he would savour every second.

He put his other hand on Hinata’s butt and pressed him against his front in a demanding manner, and Hinata’s arousal could also be clearly felt through his pants. He moved his face right in front of the middle blocker’s and they were so close that the tips of their noses were almost touching when Kageyama asked, „And what would you do to get it all from me?“

Hinata moved closer to his face, only an inch separating their mouths as he replied in a whisper, „Anything. I’ll do anything you want. Please, I... aaah...“

For a brief moment, he pulled Hinata into a greedy kiss, letting their tongues dance around each other. Then, he broke away from him again and said in a dominant tone, „Say my name.“

And as the setter’s tongue returned to Hinata’s neck, he heard him say choppily, „Ka-Kageyama!“ An abrupt laugh came to Kageyama’s lips and one corner of his mouth pulled up. He took Hinata’s chin between his fingers and pulled him forcefully so that he had to look him straight in the eye. „The other name, Shouyou.“

A subtle smile now settled over Hinata’s mouth as well. He nibbled lightly on his lower lip before saying, „Tobio. I want you, Tobio. I...“ Kageyama interrupted Hinata by engaging him in another heated kiss before they breathlessly broke away from each other again, Kageyama’s hands greedily roaming all over the shorter one’s body. Again and again, he heard him say, „Tobio.... yes... aaah... Tobio... To-bio...“

„Shouyou! Dinner’s ready!“ Hearing Hinata’s mother’s voice outside the door of the room, they parted, startled. Both of them were breathing hard and fast and seemed to come back to reality for the first time in minutes - or was it hours?

„W-we’re coming, Mum!“ shouted Hinata to his mother, even though it was quite obvious to Kageyama that this was a rather unwelcome interruption. And the setter couldn’t disagree. This was probably the worst possible time for dinner, but really, they should have known. Only they both just seemed to have tuned everything out.

It took them a few minutes to come back down and not make it absolutely obvious what they had just done before they got dressed and went to the dining room to eat. Hinata sat down at the table next to Kageyama and put on his usual beaming expression, which surprised the setter greatly, still struggling with his own composure. But it was probably the right thing to do, after all, it was better if no one knew what had just happened in Hinata’s room.

And while the plates with the curry were placed in front of them, Kageyama suddenly had the feeling that he was no longer hungry at all. At least not for the food that had just been served to him. It was delicious, without a doubt, but it was far from being able to compete with the taste of the redhead next to him. He wanted to touch him, kiss him, feel him, everywhere, but he had to try to control himself.

Suddenly, he felt Hinata’s hand on his thigh, continuing to talk casually with his family, keeping up the facade. Kageyama had to be careful not to cough in surprise or choke on his food as Hinata kept stroking up and down his leg. At some point, he put his hand over the already noticeable bulge in his pants and caressed it with circular movements. Fuck, if Hinata didn’t stop soon, he was going to come in his pants, and that would certainly make for a lot of questions. Besides, it took all the self-control he had not to groan loudly. Still - even though part of him wanted Hinata to stop, another, much larger part was addicted to those touches. Kageyama was already in a frenzy again, while he kept hastily gulping down his curry, hoping no one would notice.

And then, Hinata suddenly stopped the caresses abruptly, and while he was still wondering why, he heard him say to his left, „Oops!“ Obviously, he had dropped a chopstick. „Do you need a new chopstick, Shouyou?“ his mum asked, but Hinata refused and replied, „No, I’m fine. I’ll just go and find it.“ And with those words, he pushed back his chair and scrambled under the table, but not without giving Kageyama a quick grin.

For a moment, he wondered what Hinata was up to, but when he felt the latter’s head in his lap, his plan was clear. Now, he couldn’t help a short gasp, and immediately, Hinata’s mum looked at him worriedly. „Are you all right, Kageyama?“

Kageyama knew he had to try to distract her so as not to arouse suspicion. He felt Hinata’s hands on his waistband and slid the chair a little closer to the table to cover what could be covered. What could he say? He had to get her talking somehow so that the eyes were on her and not on him because right now, he could not guarantee anything at all. He said the first thing that popped into his head, „A-all good. The curry is very tasty. How did you cook it? I’d like to recommend the recipe to my mum.“

Relief spread through him as he realised it had worked. Her eyes sparkled, and as she began to explain at length the steps of the curry recipe, Kageyama placed a hand on the back of Hinata’s head and pressed it against his bump, signalling to him that he had bought them a moment. Still, he knew it had to be quick because they would surely suspect something eventually if Hinata stayed under the table much longer.

But Hinata seemed to understand. He pulled Kageyama’s pants down a bit, exposing his erection as he ran his tongue along his thighs. And Kageyama could think of nothing but how incredible that felt. Hinata’s talent with his tongue was already clouding his senses, and he had not yet reached his most sensitive spot at all.

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning out loud. And only a moment later, he felt Hinata’s tongue on his dick, wetting its entire length with saliva. He also put his hitherto idle hand to Hinata’s head and pulled him even closer, signalling him to take a step further. And only a second later, he felt Hinata’s hand moving up and down his shaft. He let his tongue gently circle the tip, which almost drove Kageyama mad.

He could wait no longer. With one hand, he opened Hinata’s mouth to prepare him for what was about to follow, while his other hand clawed into the middle blocker’s hair. Then, he pressed towards Hinata and let his entire length slide into his mouth. He gave him - and himself, if he was honest - a moment to get used to the new sensation, but before he could do anything, Hinata moved his head back and forth.

Again and again, Kageyama tried to nod in the right places to show Hinata’s mum that he was listening attentively, but he had already stopped following her when she had spoken the first words. He had somehow managed to finish most of his curry, and he knew Hinata was hungry too, and he would give him what he was craving in a moment. Kageyama put both hands to the back of Hinata’s head and increased the speed. The feeling of his cock deep in Hinata’s throat was amazing, and even if he hadn’t even known about these cravings a day ago, he was sure by now that he didn’t want to spend another day without it. And Hinata’s sucking mouth around his member made it clear that he too was greedy for more.

He was so close. Kageyama’s teeth pressed down on his tongue until he had the metallic taste of his blood in his mouth, and he held his breath. It took three more thrusts into Hinata’s mouth and then he came, his whole body still quivering with arousal. Hinata was obviously insatiable and licked every last drop from Kageyama’s cock. When he let go of him, Kageyama pulled his pants back into place and pushed his chair back a little so that he could see Hinata under the table. A bit of cum had leaked from the corner of his mouth, which he seemed to realise at that moment, so he wiped it away with his thumb and then licked it with relish. As he did so, his gaze was lustfully fixed on Kageyama, and despite the fact that he had just come as hard as he ever had, he felt his member in his pants come to life again.

Licking his lips one last time, Hinata grinned at Kageyama, then picked up his chopstick from the floor and crawled back into his chair. Muffled, the setter heard Hinata’s mum mutter something, but he couldn’t focus on it at all. All he could see was Hinata, and in his mind, the scenes that had just passed were replaying like a movie.

When they had finally finished dinner, Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief. They said goodnight to Hinata’s family and Kageyama was the first to climb the stairs back to Hinata’s room on the top floor of the house, closely followed by the middle blocker. He opened the door and took a few steps into the room. Then, he heard Hinata come into the room as well - and lock the door behind them.

Kageyama turned to the middle blocker, who had his back to the closed door, and for a few seconds, they didn’t move because neither really knew what to do now. But when the setter saw Hinata standing there, eyes shining with lust and chest moving fast, his mind went blank and he just followed his intuition and instinct. 

In quick steps, he walked towards Hinata, who stared at him in amazement but full of anticipation. Kageyama took Hinata’s arms and lifted them over his head, pressing him firmly against the door by his wrists. His head went close to Hinata’s ear before he whispered in a low voice, „Are you still hungry, Shouyou?“

A stifled gasp, then, Hinata replied hoarsely, „Yes, I need more. You tasted so good, Tobio.“

Kageyama gently licked Hinata’s earlobe, then said, „I want to hear you beg, Shouyou. Beg me. Tell me what you want.“ He let go of Hinata’s hands, wandering under the latter’s T-shirt for a brief moment before pulling it over his head. Only seconds later, he freed himself from his own shirt so that they were now facing each other shirtless.

Hinata’s panting could not be ignored. Saliva was running down his chin in great quantities from one corner of his mouth, and it did little good to try to stop it with his tongue, even if he tried again and again. Greedily, he pressed himself against Kageyama and spread kisses over his chest and collarbone, sucking and licking in several places and eliciting a pleasurable sigh from the setter again and again. But Kageyama wanted to hear him talk, to hear him say what he wanted.

So he pulled its head back by the hair, and there was so much lust in Hinata’s gaze that Kageyama could only restrain himself with difficulty. He waited a few seconds, raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Hinata seemed to understand. The middle blocker’s hands settled on Kageyama’s ass, and when Hinata pulled him close with a jerk, he said, „Fuck me, Tobio. I wanna feel you deep inside me. Please. Please!“

An arrogant grin settled on Kageyama’s lips. „So greedy, huh? Wasn’t my cock enough for you that one time earlier?“ Hinata shook his head violently, and at that moment, Kageyama lost his patience. He lifted the shorter one, who immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips, and pressed him fiercely against the wall as he engaged him in a passionate kiss. Neither of them held back now. Again and again, they gasped, moaned, sighed into the kiss as Kageyama’s hands went under Hinata’s pants and massaged his butt. Their tongues licked greedily at each other, and again and again, Hinata bit Kageyama’s lower lip lightly, giving him goose bumps all over his body.

At some point, Kageyama turned around, Hinata still clinging to him, and walked to the bed. He threw Hinata forcefully onto it and bent over him. He gave him one last heated kiss before making his way down, his tongue leaving a hot trail of saliva on Hinata’s upper body. With quick movements of his hand, he opened Hinata’s pants and literally tore off the rest of his clothes. He had no idea what had gotten into him. He had never felt such impatience as he did now, and the heat was also new, but he couldn’t help it, there was no greater goal for him now than to make Hinata all his.

At last, the middle blocker laid completely naked beneath him, eagerly awaiting the next steps. As Kageyama began to lightly massage Hinata’s erection, he bent over the latter’s face again so that he had to look directly at him, and licked his lip briefly. „You’re so fucking hot, Shouyou. You make me so horny, do you know that?“

He could see that Hinata was having great difficulty answering. He couldn’t blame him, as he was overcome by a similar feeling earlier in the dining room. He stopped his hand movements, which made Hinata whimper under him. He let out a throaty laugh before saying, „If you think I’m gonna stop for even a minute this night, you’re out of your mind. I’m gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop.“

Confirming that Hinata had absolutely nothing against this plan, he thrust his hips at him, and Kageyama knew what to do. He had seen how it was done in some porn, even if he had never done it himself, but he trusted his natural instinct.

Kageyama now removed his own clothes as well, then looked around for a moment. „I don’t suppose you’ve prepared this properly?“ Hinata’s amused laugh made his attention wander back to the middle blocker. „You think I’m buying one of _those_ dresses I wanted to see you in so badly and forget the basics?“ Kageyama had to grin - he certainly got a point there...

With his head, he motioned for him to look in the nightstand, and Kageyama pulled out everything he needed. He wet his middle finger with the lube and placed it at Hinata’s entrance. He looked him in the face again to make sure he really wanted this. Kageyama couldn’t wait to take him, but he wouldn’t do anything Hinata didn’t really want.

But the redhead seemed even more impatient than he was because he pushed himself towards him lustfully. He licked his lips once more, then sank the first finger into Hinata, who immediately groaned lustfully. „Aaah... just like that... Tobio... more... faster...“

Kageyama now introduced a second finger as well, and, a short time later, the third, and the way Hinata writhed so under his hand movements was almost unbearable for Kageyama. He kept increasing the speed, and with each thrust, Hinata’s moans became louder, wilder. His whole body began to tremble.

At some point, Hinata held him by the arm and Kageyama stopped moving. Panting breathlessly, Hinata declared, „Fuck me already!“

So Kageyama removed his fingers and took a condom out, and as he put it on, they kissed intimately. They both trembled a little, partly because of anticipation, but a little also because of nervousness. Kageyama could hardly imagine that Hinata had done this before, even if he was indeed surprisingly well prepared.

He let go of Hinata for a moment and sat up, and just as he was about to grab the lube, Hinata beat him to it, now sitting up as well. He let a large amount of lube flow into his hands and put his hands around Kageyama’s erection, rubbing it completely with the gel. God, that felt so good. So good that Kageyama was afraid he was going to come way too soon, but he would want to savour every single second and delay it as long as possible.

Finally, he knocked Hinata over, who fell backwards into the bed. His cheeks were flushed, his whole chin was shiny from all the saliva that had already flowed from his mouth, and he seemed to be desperately gasping for air, over and over again. Kageyama took some of the lube and spread it on Hinata’s entrance, then he put his member on and penetrated him very slowly.

Hinata contorted his face in pain, and Kageyama gave him the time he needed to get used to the feeling, even if he found it incredibly difficult to hold back. „Aaah... you... are so... fucking tight, Shouyou... so damn hot...“

Hinata’s hand on his cheek made his attention wander to the latter’s face again, and a little pain seemed to have already disappeared from his eyes, giving way to insatiable lust. „I... have dreamt so many times... dreamt of this moment, Tobio. I want all of you, and I want you.... now!“ And with the last word, he pushed himself towards Kageyama in such a way that he was now penetrating Hinata with his entire length, which took his breath away for a second and made him gasp.

He too had to take a few deep breaths now. This just felt way too good, but he had to control himself. At least a little bit more. He slowly started to move, and immediately sensed that Hinata was ready by now. „Tobio... aah... fuck, that feels... incredible... aaaah... fuck me... faster!“

„God, Shouyou, if you keep talking like that...“ He didn’t manage to complete the sentence because he’d obviously hit a pretty good spot because Hinata let out a pointed scream and immediately covered his mouth with his hands so as not to make the whole house aware of what they were doing.

Kageyama’s thrusts were now getting faster and faster, harder and harder, making Hinata whimper and shiver and moan, and Kageyama was enjoying having such power over him. „Do you like that, Shouyou? You like being my little bitch, huh?“

„Yes, I’m yours. Tobio, please, I... aaah...“

„Not yet, Shouyou, not yet.“ With those words, he pulled out of Hinata only to flip him over the next moment so that he was now lying on his stomach, causing a surprised sound to escape him. Kageyama gave him a good slap on the butt before saying in a commanding tone, „On your knees, Shouyou.“

Hinata immediately did as he was told, even stretching towards him a little. Yes, that was exactly how he wanted him. Mercilessly, he penetrated Hinata again, who then threw his head back lustfully and let his moans run free. At first, Kageyama thrust at a moderate pace, pulling back and forth on the middle blocker’s hips, but he wanted more. He grabbed Hinata’s hair and pulled him back, at the same time, bending over himself so that he was very close to the latter’s ear. Without slowing the thrusts, he murmured in his ear, „It feels so good to fuck you, Shouyou. Like your hole was made for me.“

Then, he let go of him, leaving Hinata again propped up in front on his arms, and Kageyama again took him hard from behind. But then, he stopped, but before Hinata could whimper, he ordered him, „Move yourself, Shouyou. Fuck _me_.“ And that’s exactly what he did. In wild, uncontrolled movements, Hinata moved towards him, over and over again.

All the air in the room was so heated and steamy by now that it was hard for either of them to even catch their breath. Their bodies were sweaty and each thrust made noise under the humidity of the air, but also of the lube. Kageyama realised he wouldn’t be able to take it for much longer, and Hinata seemed almost at his peak too.

Without giving it much thought, Kageyama pulled out of Hinata, turned him on his back again and removed the condom. Immediately, Hinata reached for his cock and massaged it at a fierce pace. Then, he said in a begging tone, „Come for me, Tobio. Give me everything you’ve got! Make me dirty!“

That finally put him over the edge. On a last impulse, he took Hinata’s dick in his hand, and in quick movements, they brought each other to climax. When Kageyama came, he wet Hinata’s whole face with his sperm as the redhead came on his belly.

It took a few minutes for both of them to regain their strength to some extent. Hinata licked some of the cum off his face, and with one eye squinted, he declared, „That was so good. So fucking good.“

Breathless and exhausted, Kageyama plopped down on the bed beside him. He had to agree with Hinata, that had been pretty damn hot. And it certainly wouldn’t be the last time that night. Even the thought of doing it again made him feel hot again. What was the shorter one doing to him?

Then, he suddenly remembered how it had all started. He turned on his side and saw the dress lying carelessly beside the bed. He grinned as he realised what a thought had occurred to him. He turned to Hinata, who was using a wet wipe to at least roughly clean himself of the traces of what they had just experienced.

„Fancy another round? I have an idea,“ Kageyama said and Hinata looked at him curiously. The setter pulled Hinata to him by the back of the head and gave him a gentle kiss, then put his lips to Hinata’s ear and whispered, „This time, _you’re_ gonna put on the dress. And I want you to keep it on the whole time while I fuck your brains out.“

And when Hinata gasped and nodded slightly, Kageyama knew that this was probably going to be the longest night he had ever experienced in his entire life.


End file.
